¡Hagámoslo, Butch!
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Bajo la capa de una súper heroína, Buttercup, la segunda hermana de las PowerPuff Girls, era una niña traviesa. Y como cualquier otra chica, lo que más felicidad le daba era escapar con su mejor amigo y hacer lo que siempre les encanta hacer. Divertirse. "Un héroe, se alejaría y n-no b-besaría a una c-chica sin su permiso" "¿Y, qué haría un villano?".


_[One-Shot]_

**¡Hagámoslo, Butch!**

—•**Butch & Buttercup****•****—**

**S**ummary: Bajo la capa de una súper heroína, Buttercup, la segunda hermana de las PowerPuff Girls, era una niña traviesa. Y como cualquier otra chica, lo que más felicidad le daba era escapar con su mejor amigo y hacer lo que siempre les encanta hacer. Divertirse. "Un héroe, se alejaría y n-no b-besaría a una c-chica sin su permiso" "¿Y qué haría un villano?".

**A**dvertencias: **Sí, las hormonas y la estupidez van de la mano, no lo olviden.**

* * *

**N**otas de **A**utora:

Mmm, ahora que estaba inspirada y algo necesitada para escribir, pues me dije: "De esta pareja nunca he hecho ni siquiera un one-shot", y aquí me tienen *sonrisa amplia*. Bueno, disfruten, comenten y si es posible pónganlo en sus favoritos.

•

**Adolescencia.**

Si alguien recuerda lo hermoso de esta etapa sabrá que en esos momentos; las hormonas y la estupidez van de la mano.

Por lo que queridos lectores…

¡Aclaro que **no quiero reclamos** por la edad especificada en el fic!

¡Porque…!

Seamos realistas, hoy en día hasta un niño de diez años sabe de perversiones que alguien de nuestra edad; saben ya, lo que la mayoría de nosotros supimos hasta los 17.

Sí chicos, el mundo está perdiendo inocencia y solo Dios sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

Seamos del país que seamos es lo mismo.

Así que si alguien desea contradecir lo que pongo en el one-shot, está en todo su derecho.

Aunque tengan en cuenta que es un **fan-fic**. Por lo que la exageración también es válida…, bien, solo a veces.

* * *

•

* * *

Una piedra golpeó la primera ventana, una diminuta y difícil de escuchar; la residencia Utonio estaba con completo silencio al igual que el resto de las residencias vecinas. Sin embargo, dos personitas no dormirían esa noche. De hecho, esa era **su **noche.

Otra diminuta piedra volvió a golpear la ventana. Los ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente. Ya había llegado la hora. Perfecto.

Después de destruir a un gigante de un solo ojo y cola de serpiente, darse un baño, cenar cereal y mirar el show de marionetas que no veía desde los seis. Lo único que faltaba para hacer de su tarde más agradable, era la visita que siempre debía llegar cada viernes a las 2:00am. Cuando todos dormían, cuando Blossom soñaba con ser aceptada en Harvard y muy pronto ser directora ahí. Al momento de que Bubbles roncaba mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pulpo que al parecer era indestructible puesto que estaba técnicamente igual de cómo cuando eran niñas de preescolar.

Sacó su cabeza por la ventana, hizo una seña con las manos y regreso a vestirse.

Bajo la capa de una súper heroína, Buttercup, la segunda hermana de las PowerPuff Girls, era una niña traviesa de 12 años. Y como cualquier chica a esa (peligrosa) edad, lo que más felicidad le daba era escapar con su mejor amigo y hacer lo que siempre les encanta hacer. Divertirse.

—No sabes lo mucho que me costó ignorar las masetas de los vecinos y a los estúpidos gatos mientras pasaba por tu _linda _calle—refunfuñó un pequeño de doce años volando a lado de una niña de su edad. Ambos de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Los atuendos de él eran un simple pantalón negro, un par de tenis de color blanco, una sudadera negra y con el cabello caído de forma que tapaba solo un ojo, el derecho para ser precisos.

—Cierra la boca—contestó la morena a su lado. Ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos negros y un suéter verde un poco más grande que el que debería llevar, cosa perfecta porque le abrigaba muy bien.

—Hmp, ya qué—bufó. Suspiro y dijo—: Mientras ni uno de esos cinco nos descubra, está bien.

Cinco. Los dos RowdyRuff Boys, las dos PowerPuff Girls y el profesor Utonio. Him y Mojo estaban perdidos en quién sabe dónde y, por Butch y Buttercup; les parecían más agradables así, perdidos.

— ¿Tienes idea de a dónde iremos hoy?

—Claro que sí Buttercup—, respondió con toda la malicia de un niño de doce con súper poderes. Buttercup sonrió excitada por imaginárselo, estaba ansiosa, su algo sabía hacer ese Butch, era sorprenderla.

Pero para él. Era terrible su situación, de cierto modo claro.

Butch era el hermano mayor de Boomer, pero el menor de Brick; y al igual que ambos, era un criminal de clase internacional, en una "pequeña temporada de descanso".

Después de ser vencidos una cantidad extraordinaria de veces por las niñatas que tanto odiaban, el trío salió de Saltadilla y comenzó a hacer destrozos por todo Estados Unidos. Primero Misisipí, después Ohio; hasta hacerse famosos en Las Vegas. Muchos habían puesto sus cabezas entre los más buscados, sin embargo, nadie había podido encontrarlos, y quién los encontrara no salía vivo para contarlo. Al principio fue divertido ya que destruían cosas sin parar, lamentablemente fueron rutinas que se repetían una y otra vez. Por lo que decidieron regresar a Saltadilla; donde la reputación era tanta; que ni los federales entraban a sus (ahora) dominios. Ahora eran problema de las PowerPuff Girls, otro motivo por el cual nadie metía las manos, ellas se encargaban del orden ahí; y el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos declaró que ellas y el alcalde decidirían sobre los criminales, quienes entraban y quienes salían de la ciudad. Y ellos, estaban completamente atrapados en ella. Saltadilla era su hogar y a la vez su prisión; si intentaban salir de ella como varias veces lo intentaron, ellas irían por ellos y una pelea nueva haría uso de presencia.

En el primer encuentro, los seis quedaron tan agotados que tuvo que ser Him quién se llevara a los chicos antes de que el profesor Utonio llegara para ver a sus bebés; ni uno de los chicos quiso hablar de eso. El segundo terminó de una forma más amena, ya que los seis se dieron cuenta de que las mejores peleas estaban entre sus contrapartes. Brick y Blossom hacían sus movimientos estratégicamente y una que otra vez se insultaban, Bubbles y Boomer solían insultarse en francés y en latín para que nadie pudiera escuchar los horribles sobrenombres que se ponían; mientras que Butch y Buttercup, lo único que les hacía feliz era patear el trasero del otro, nada de palabras raras, nada de estrategias, sólo se concentraban en destruir al enemigo y punto.

Divertido, no tanto después de las primeras siete peleas. Después intentaron huir, pero el trabajo de las niñas era precisamente negarles ese derecho, ya sea de noche o de día por medio de cámaras ocultas que el profesor diseño con mucho empeño. Aunque fue premiado muy bien económicamente por el buen trabajo.

De noche o de día, ellos eran atrapados y encerrados por diez días; la rutina de siempre antes de qué el alcalde explotará e impusiera una gran amenaza. Solo una vez, solo una vez más que intentarán escapar; y los tres perderían sus poderes de manera permanente e irían a parar a la prisión de alta seguridad para adultos en Massachusetts de por vida sin derecho a libertad condicional.

Al principio ellos no lo creyeron y pensaron que el enano anciano bromaba y les tomaba el pelo para que esas estúpidas dejaran de perder tiempo de sueños y energía, la cual se debilitaba con cada pelea que tenían; no les importó aquella advertencia, no había tal cosa que los hiciera perder sus poderes ya que estaban completamente seguros de que Him los había hecho técnicamente indestructibles después revivirlos por primera vez.

Todo dio un giro cuando en medio de una de las peleas en las que parecían obtener la ventaja; Blossom lanzará una especie de polvo blanco sobre los tres hermanos; por consecuencia los RowdyRuff Boys cayeron al suelo rompiéndose los pies en dos partes, Boomer tuvo la mala suerte de romperse ambos brazos y estar en cama dos semanas más, todo porque sus hermanos le cayeron encima.

"**El Anulador X" **_(La duración de efecto, era de una semana, el próximo «modelo» sería permanente.)_, muchos le dijeron al profesor que el nombre era bastante simple. Pero a él no le importó, o al menos hizo bien aparentándolo. El profesor Utonio había inventado aquel polvo por órdenes del alcalde, y debido a su composición química, solo tenía éxito si se usaba contra ellos; un mecanismo extra para asegurar la salud de las chicas que llevó al profesor a sufrir insomnio por varios días. En todo caso de que alguno de los chicos se le ocurriera tomar el polvo y lanzarlo contra ellas.

Por lo que ahora, solo les quedaba vivir como ciudadanos sin derecho alguno, solo a un techo normal con dos comidas al día, se les quitó uno debido a una _travesura _que hicieron. ¿Qué hicieron?

Romper el vidrio de un coche viejo de un ciudadano de la tercera edad cuando jugaban a lanzar rocas.

Realmente se habían hecho de un poderoso enemigo. El alcalde era terrible cuando se enojaba. Hasta ahí llegaba su ira. Solo por una ventana, las tres comidas al día se redujeron a dos por siete semanas.

Y por mucho que lo odiaran, no podían hacer nada. Les era agradable ver el sol y volar cada día, no iban a lanzar eso por la borda; al menos aún no. Pero extrañaban las peleas contra esas chicas. Las extrañaban.

Butch en algún momento disfruto _patearle _el trasero a Buttercup, más bien, uno que otro roce malintencionado. Pero más de dos veces salió volando violentamente a otro extremo debido a la osadía cometida.

Al menos, la vida no les había tratado tan mal.

Se debía decir que a corta edad, los tres niños más malvados y traviesos, también habían conocido la perversión y el placer de hacérselos saber a las súper heroínas, cuya experiencia en ese campo era tanta como la de Mojo en una guardería, es decir, nula.

12 años y los RowdyRuff Boy ya sabían cómo podían dejar embarazada a una chica y cómo no hacerlo. Preservativos, pensaban que era algo estúpido y algo incómodo después de que (a escondidas) comenzaran a probar el condón en el baño de la casa en la que se hospedaban; y los tres sacaron una sola y silenciosa conclusión después de arrojar el molesto preservativo por el inodoro para no dejar algo atrás que los otros dos pudieran utilizar en contra de su dignidad: si no disfrutaban hasta el último momento, no servía de nada; además, el embarazo, sonaba tentador; y lo que los hacía más _peligrosos _era que no hacía falta mencionar los nombres de las _candidatas _que ya tenían en mente_. _Oh sí, ellos ya tenían sus ratones de prueba en frente. Y eso de ser vigilados a las 24 horas por ellas, era de gran ayuda.

Lamentablemente los deseos de hacer el mal y destruir la ciudad eran aún más fuertes que las de tocar los cuerpos en desarrollo de las chicas; maldecían al alcalde por ser el verdugo que no les permitía hacer ni una cosa, ni otra. Aunque sabían que en algún momento eso tendría que cambiar; y por lo más sagrado del mundo que estarían más que dispuestos a aceptarlo con dignidad.

Lo que consolaba a los tres chicos más problemáticos de la ciudad era que: Ya sabían lo que un niño normal sabría hasta los 17 o 16 años. La escuela no siempre te daba a conocer, todo.

En cuanto a las chicas, tener cerca al trío que en algún momento les causó tantos problemas; no les parecía nada gracioso o excitante. Mojo ya no era un desafío, Him no hacía más que hacer sus desastres y desaparecer, con Sedusa era casi lo mismo ya que a ella si podían golpearla hasta el cansancio y mandarla a prisión; pero últimamente ha estado mucho tiempo "fuera de combate"; y Fuzzy, bueno, él sólo debía quedarse en su propiedad para no verlo rondando por las calles; si alguien quería ir a molestarlo, ya era cosa suya.

Pero los indeseables nunca faltaban.

Princesa Morbucks era uno de los problemas aún latentes, sus constantes esfuerzos por ser una PowerPuff Girl no habían cesado, cosa que molestaba a Buttercup de sobremanera; lo que la llevó a no tener ni una pisca de compasión con la verde; y si el papi de Princesa deseaba seguir pagando las fianzas de su estúpida hija, que lo hiciera; después de todo la energía de las chicas era casi inagotable. Eso sin contar que derechos humanos ya le había puesto una amenaza con arrebatarle a la niña si no cumplía con su deber paterno y le ponía un "STOP" en la frente. Cosa que el señor Morbucks tomó muy en cerio. Princesa estaba ahora en casa, encerrada y con un maestro robot. Ni un profesor secreto o público deseaba trabajar para ella.

Un alivio para todos, incluso para los RowdyRuff Boys, quienes aun recordaban lo molesta que había.

La Gangreen Gang era otra cosa. De hecho, llegó el rumor que Butch había ido por Ace después de enterase lo que había _ocurrido _entre Buttercup y él. Cosa que extrañó a las hermanas, ¿cómo pudo saberlo? Nadie lo sabía además de ellas y la banda de cosas verdes.

Pero al fin había llegado la calma; más tarde, en medio de una charla "amistosa" dentro de un campo de concentración parecido a un cuarto acolchonado de color blanco bajo el patio del profesor donde actualmente era la prisión a la que enviaban a los chicos después de capturarlos sin poderes, llegaron al fin, a un acuerdo.

Qué más que una conversación, parecía una manifestación contra alguna reforma laboral que amenazaba con bajar el salario; eran niños y el alcalde se vio obligado a interferir aquella vez harto de solo estar escuchando desde atrás de un vidrio blindado. Siendo protegido obviamente, por su servicio secreto y Miss Bellum.

Todo el terror que los chicos daban a la ciudad, al fin acabó.

Para mantenerlos contentos y hacer que los niños saciaran su sed de destrucción. Los RowdyRuff destruirían cualquier edificio medio destruido por uno que otro monstruo; para que la compañía constructora pudiera remodelar o reconstruir la estructura; podrían utilizar los poderes que desearan, mientras que la destrucción no pasara de los límites establecidos, estarían "casi" trabajando para la ciudad.

Y ellas los vigilarían.

El FBI decidió hacer caso de las palabras del alcalde: "Déjenselos a las chicas, sólo ellas podrán calmarlos".

Y vaya que lo hicieron.

•Momoko se encargó obviamente de Brick. Quien sorprendentemente no puso objeción. Aunque eso fue precisamente lo que puso inquieta a la líder de las heroínas de Saltadilla.

•Bubbles se haría cargo de Boomer. Éste a diferencia de Brick si puso objeciones pero no fueron tomadas en cuenta debido a que no estaba en posición de escoger.

• Buttercup por su parte se negó rotundamente a cuidar del idiota de Butch, y éste también lo hizo, sin embargo a él le pasó lo mismo que a Boomer. A Buttercup se le debió convencer por medio de una plática con el profesor, la señorita Bellum y la profesora Keane. Cielos, no deseaba pensar en ello otra vez.

Apenas dos semanas después de aquel acuerdo, y ambos verdes sentían que la vida los había hecho el uno para el otro. En cuestión de diversión extrema por así decirlo. Y pobre de aquel que interfiriera en su camino.

—Mientras no sea para comer helado otra vez, estaré bien—. Dijo ella algo temblorosa. Se prometió nunca volver a comer tanto helado de un solo tajo; ese día terminó con los sesos más fríos que el hermoso cuerpo del personaje que interpretaba Leonardo DiCaprio en «Titatic», Jack.

—Tranquila, haremos lo que te prometí—. Buttercup sonrió ampliamente, cosa que hizo sentir bien a Butch.

.

.

.

—Amor mío—dijo una morena con voz romántica y con los ojos verdes brillosos—. No sabes la dicha que me da estar contigo.

—Sara—murmuro su acompañante tomando a la mujer de los hombros para plantearle un beso.

Cuando se separaron el joven sonrió y metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco negro que llevaba. Había estado esperando ese momento durante más de cinco meses.

— ¿He? —Buscó en la otra bolsa, y de regreso a la primera; se quitó el sacó y lo agitó. No podía ser posible.

_«Tres horas antes._

_Un estruendo se escuchó cerca del centro comercial de donde salía, al parecer ese trío de delincuentes ya habían encontrado su vocación sin necesidad de herir al prójimo y sin dejar de destruir lo que tocan. Cosa que en parte le hacía sentirse bien y más seguro. En esos momentos no tanto ya que le llegó el rumor que esa noche las PowerPuff Girls no podrían vigilarlos debido a la batalla que tuvieron que lidiar con ese monstruo gigante de un solo ojo._

_Un destello verde chocó cerca de dónde él estaba, para su mala suerte el chiquillo de cabello azabache no pudo detenerse a tiempo por lo que se llevó al chico al suelo con todo y la bolsa que llevaba en manos; menos mal que el anillo estaba en la bolsa de su saco._

—_Oye quítate de encima—ordenó él tratando de quitarse al mocoso. En algún momento pudo haberle temido como nunca. Pero ahora que estaba, cerca de la ley, por así llamarlo, se sentía más confiado_

—_No me toques escoria—grito Butch apartándose, se quitó las manos del tipo y se levantó sin la menor intensión de ofrecerle su mano—. Ese miserable de Brick—murmuró—bien, parece que le encanta ser pateado por mí—. Se rió y salió volando en busca de venganza._

—_Maleducado—escupió él viendo como destellos rojos y verdes pasaban de un lado a otro, mientras que uno azul se encargaba de destruir lo que quedaba de ese edificio viejo que ya hace años debió ser destruido. Monstros inútiles, destruían buenos edificios y no destruían lo que debían ser destruidos, menos mal que esos mocosos sin futuro aparentemente seguro, estaban ahí._

_Sacudió su pantalón y decidió por seguir su camino.»_

Maldito mocoso, seguramente se lo quitó mientras se levantaba; ¡joder! Se sentía horrible, y qué decir que por un momento pensó que el trío de ex delincuentes habían cambiado. En qué error estuvo.

Su novia lo miró algo extrañada por el comportamiento del joven. ¿Acaso no le había gustado el pudín de chocolate? Cielos, ¿cómo podría saberlo? Si él se había quedado mirando el suelo completamente tensó.

.

.

.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto Butch?—Preguntó Buttercup de forma acusadora. Butch suspiro.

—No lo robé si es lo que te preguntas—contestó—. Haremos lo que querías, ¿recuerdas?

Buttercup no captó la idea. Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

Butch golpeó su frente con la palma con un suspiro de decepción, sabía que la pelinegra era despistada pero…, mierda, tendría que decirlo directamente.

—Buttercup. Ayúdame a encontrar al propietario de este anillo—dijo él con un diminuto sonrojo al ver la enorme sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de la pelinegra.

— ¿Estás…?

Después de tantos actos de vandalismo en el deshuesadero de Saltadilla como destrozar todo lo que aún estuviese en _una pieza_; él deseaba hacer algo bueno.

_«—Butch, me gustaría que algún día pudiéramos hacer algo bueno…, juntos—había dicho ella en medio de la operación. Tractor descompuesto._

_Él la había mirado estupefacto antes de echarse a reír. Buttercup torció la boca obviamente molesta, antes de levantar el tractor y golpear la cabeza del verde con él.»_

.

.

.

El joven estaba hecho una fiera, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su poco costoso departamento, seguía furioso con lo que había pasado, estaba a punto de pedirle a su novia que fuese su esposa y él sin el anillo. Diablos, ese mocoso, hablaría con el alcalde al día siguiente y le sacarían el anillo a ese pequeño delincuente con poderes. ¿Acaso pensaba que por tenerlos era superior? Pues no, ¡él cursó la universidad y no se dejaría humillar por ese idiota!

Se echó en su cama mirando el techo.

Fue entonces que la duda llegó. ¿En verdad había sido Butch el ladrón?

Una bofetada mental.

¿Lo dudaba? ¿Por qué? Si ese mocoso debió estar tras las rejas desde el momento que tuvo el atrevimiento de pisar de nuevo el suelo de Saltadilla mostrándose fuerte.

El timbre de su casa sonó. No tenía ánimos de atender a nadie. A menos que fuese ese idiota con una pistola mágica con la que pidiera matarlo y así librar al mundo de la escoria como esa, después iría por sus hermanos y si era necesario…

La ventana se rompió completamente. Dos personas entraron

— ¡No! ¡Aún soy muy joven para morir! ¡Era mentira, no quiero matarte!—Grito al ver la cara de Butch, pero se calmó al ver a Buttercup—. ¿Buttercup?

—No vinimos a hacerte daño—explicó la chica. Butch sacó una cajita negra y lo aventó al suelo—, Butch—dijo ella algo molesta por el modo en el que él había regresado el objeto.

—Cállate—dijo él a regañadientes—. Te dije que se lo dieras tú.

El joven recogió la caja y al abrirla sus ojos se encendieron. Era el anillo, estaba de regreso.

Todo gracias a Buttercup.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias! —Abrazó a la adolecente, Butch solo se mantuvo callado—. En verdad creí que jamás regresaría a mí.

—S-se equivoca, y-yo no—decía dudosa. Algo extrañada por la acción, había sido Butch quién se lo dio no ella.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Seguía diciendo—. En verdad. Se lo agradezco.

—Oye—habló Butch molesto—, por si no lo sabes fui yo quién te lo regreso. Al menos un "gracias" no te haría daño decir.

— ¡Por favor!—Grito sonriendo de forma irónica—, ¿tú? ¿Regresando un anillo tan costoso? ¡Nadie lo creería **Butch**!—Escupió el nombre con tanta rudeza que al pelinegro le entraron ganas de calcinarlo junto con el anillo.

Sin embargo recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual había regresado ese anillo.

_«— ¡Bien! ¡Hagámoslo, Butch! —Grito ella felizmente extasiada—, iremos con su dueño, seguro la tienda donde lo compró ha de saber algo—. Le dio un giro a la caja y vio el nombre de la tienda en letras color oro—; está cerca de aquí, ¡vamos! »_

—Púdrete—dijo Butch dándole la espalda. Salió disparado por la ventana, si se quedaba un rato más, iba a explotar.

— ¡Butch!—Grito Buttercup soltándose fieramente del joven que la sostenía. Él no se molestó en llamarla de nuevo. Sólo sabía que debía llamar a Sara para intentarlo otra vez.

.

.

.

— ¡Butch! ¡Butch, espera!—Gritaba Buttercup intentando alcanzar a Butch, no lo supo hasta esos momentos pero él superaba considerablemente su velocidad.

Butch, al oír la voz de la Utonio se detuvo lentamente para no chocar contra ella como normalmente pasaba cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlo.

— ¡Oye! Ah, ahh…N-no d-deberías…—intentó ganar aire. Necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades de vuelo, se dijo Butch.

— ¿No debería qué? ¿Ser amable con los imbéciles _humanos_? ¡Por favor! —Refunfuñó girándose hacía ella con los brazos cruzados.

—T-te equivocas, n-no es malo…, créeme, es difícil ahora por-porque en un momento les causaste daño—. Butch arqueó una ceja

—Soy villano, eso hacemos los villanos—aseguró—; hacemos daño a los demás.

—Ya no lo eres—se repuso Buttercup—, ya no.

Butch no estaba tan seguro.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de lo que hacían los _súper héroes_. Tomó a la chica por el mentón y se acercó rápidamente a sus labios, pero no los rozó ni mucho menos los besó, únicamente se quedó ahí, viendo como los ojos verdes femeninos lo miraban completamente sorprendidos

—Dime, ahora…—pausó tocando la punta de la nariz de ella con la suya, los labios aún no se rozaban. Pero el aliento entrecortado de ella le hizo saber que esas aburrí-películas no eran del todo ficticias en ese aspecto—. ¿Qué haría un villano?… Y… ¿Qué haría…un héroe?

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?!

Solo había visto esas _escenitas _en las películas del profesor pero él siempre había dicho que ese tipo de cosas como besos y demás eran cosas de mayores. Y ella aún era una…, pequeña adolecente.

—Un héroe, se alejaría y n-no b-besaría a una c-chica sin su permiso—respondió a la segunda pregunta.

— ¿Y qué haría un villano?—Ella se sonrojó notablemente. Él rió y se alejó—. Tranquila. Por esta vez, seré un _héroe_.

Buttercup respiro hondo sintiendo la alegría de tener de nuevo su espacio personal, aunque la alegría le duró poco ya que cuando dejó la tensión de los hombros, sintió las manos de Butch sobre ellos.

—Era broma—susurro tensamente. Acercó los labios a la piel del cuello y atrapó el aroma de aquella adolecente que en esos momentos no salía de su asombro.

Buttercup cerró los ojos instantáneamente dejando que Butch hiciera su voluntad.

La lengua se encargaba de limpiar todo sudor de la piel que tenía a su alcanza, sus labios se encargaban de succionar y sus dientes de morder; él se sintió como un vampiro cuya presa era completamente suya y deliciosa; sus manos bajaron de los hombros y se posaron en la cintura estrechando el cuerpo de su ex enemiga hacía el suyo, las nalgas poco desarrolladas apretaron contra la entrepierna masculina; diantres, ¿por qué debía ser mayor para experimentar algo así?

Que los imbéciles de 15 y 16 años no supieran los medios de prevención del embarazo no era algo que a él también se le pasaría. Al menos de eso quería estar seguro.

Las manos de Buttercup se aferraron a su nuca enredando los dedos en la cabellera negra. Acariciando el cuero cabelludo y la melena. Los suspiros de la súper heroína eran delicados pero demasiado provocadores para el (ahora) villano. Supo que en algún momento la oportunidad le vendría con calma y con todas las de la ley, pero jamás se percató de que sería pronto. De la nada la tuvo en frente y no pudo contenerse; mando al diablo a sus hermanos, a su _carrera _como delincuente, y a su propio juramento de nunca caer ante una niña.

Pero esa niña, lo valía.

Buttercup por su parte, sentía la ágil lengua de Butch recorriendo todo lo que podía tener a su alcance, sus manos apretar sus caderas contra las suyas y algo abultado acariciaba sus glúteos. Una sensación muy extraña la embarcó.

No eran esos bichos voladores de las que tanto se hablaban al estar supuestamente enamorado. Sino de una creciente emoción en el pecho que le amenazaba con hacer algo estúpido.

Suspiro sintiendo el empeñó que ponía el chico en sus lengüetadas cada vez que suspiraba gravemente. Se aferró a la cabellera pelinegra; entonces pensó que el cabello de Butch necesitaba algo de acondicionador para que fuera más suave y delicada al contacto pero, diantres, si hiciera eso, sentiría que era el cabello de Blossom y no el de un hombre el que tocaría.

¿Qué clase de hombre además de Ace usaba acondicionador?

Él separó sus labios obligatoriamente, cuando se dio cuenta debía hacer otras cosas, como aparecer en la cama antes de que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta de sus constantes salidas y lo atosigaran de preguntas. Respiraba entrecortadamente y su urgencia de largarse se engrandeció al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas y la hilera de saliva corriendo desde los labios hasta el mentón.

—B-Butch—suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Morirás p-por e-esto.

Pero él ya no estaba para poder hacerlo rogar clemencia.

.

.

.

Menos mal que ella no era tan rápida como él. La soltó con toda su fuerza de voluntad y salió volando.

Butch lamió sus labios y cayó en cuenta de que a los doce no debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Era culpa de la sociedad. Era ella quién ponía al alcance al porno y demás retorcidas cosas que en esos momentos estaba al alcance de todos.

Ahora. La piel de Buttercup estaba marcada por él, por el era único que ahora podía tocarla; y cuando tuviera la _edad_ suficiente. La haría suya.

Se planteó la emoción de fingir una violación pero eso sería después de haberse casado con ella. Sí, incluso una boda era lo que ya tenía en mente.

Y si ahuyentar a los (muy) posibles, candidatos de Buttercup (porque siendo honestos, ¿quién dejaría pasar la oportunidad de casarse con una heroína tan _difícil _como ella?) era el único método que podría usar para asegurarse un lugar en…, en fin, él lo haría.

.

.

.

La Utonio llegó temblorosa a su casa, entró por la ventana y se alivió al saber que sus hermanas aún dormían.

No le importó, simplemente se metió con todo y ropa a la cama y cerró sus ojos, necesitaba descansar. Necesitaba respirar y olvidar que al alba iba a tener que vigilarlo en la construcción de la nueva oficina de corredores de bolsa y abogados.

Se acomodó y con su mano derecha tocó el lado izquierdo de su cuello, justamente donde aún seguía húmedo y a la vez ardiente, debido al empeño que puso Butch al marcarla; se sintió como una vaca cuya piel había sido marcada por un objeto al rojo vivo. Ese idiota verde.

.

.

.

Butch llegó a una habitación que no era precisamente la suya, vio a una pareja desnuda en la cama cubierta por unas sábanas blancas y una amplia sonrisa adornó su delicado rostro.

Era hora de ser un verdadero villano al menos por esa noche.

«Esta es mi recompensa por no matarte en el momento adecuado, tal vez no sea lo justo pero me conformaré con esto.» Se dijo mentalmente sacando un sostén color rojo de talla extra grande de la vecina de ha lado cuya ventana abierta le dio una buena oportunidad. Roció esa prenda con un delicado perfume y lo puso a un lado de las pantaletas femeninas de la (supuesta) prometida, el anillo de oro estaba en su dedo le confirmaba su suposición.

.

.

.

Las carcajadas de Butch eran bastante escandalosas al momento de estar destruyendo lo que quedaba del edificio.

Brick decidió no preguntar, y Boomer, él solo se preguntaba el por qué Bubbles lo miraba con esos ojos de borrego desde otro edificio junto con Blossom y Buttercup, una muy roja Buttercup.

Butch sintió que realmente estaba a mano con el tipo.

La mujer al despertar comenzó a gritar a exigir una explicación de la prenda que Butch había dejado anteriormente. Ja, si, definitivamente ambos ya habían quedado a mano. Si un _héroe _hacía algo bueno se le debía premiar, de lo contrarío, el villano que lleva dentro… le haría pagar.

Disimuladamente miró a Buttercup, sí, la noche anterior fue extraordinaria.

—Oye idiota, deja de holgazanear y mueve el culo—le ordenó Brick a un lado. Butch sonrió y se dirigió a una parte que quedaba sin destruir, ellos podrían destruir todo en un santiamén, pero destruir era su deporte y no deseaban acabar tan pronto. Además que la reconstrucción estaba programada para dos meses. Así que tenían tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

—Chicas, ¿qué les pasa?—Preguntó Blossom a sus dos hermanas, Buttercup dijo un débil: "Nada", y Bubbles solo suspiro como una fan al ver su cantante favorito de rock ó pop. Esas dos no tenían remedio.

Miró a Brick y sin pensarlo mucho curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Estaba haciendo demasiado calor ese día y por Blossom estaba perfecto, lo soportaría; mierda, sabía que ver demasiadas películas románticas con Miss Bellum terminaría por quemar su cabeza, pero al engancharse con una trama romántica no podía evitar imaginarse a ella misma y al chico de ojos rojos como los protagonistas. Ella no tenía futuro como princesa en busca de ser salvada, ya que…, era ella quién salvaba a las personas y dudaba que algún momento próximo fuera al revés; pero…, una vez, sólo deseaba que por una vez esos brazos en plena formación la atraparan al momento de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de un monstro que amenaza con quitarle la vida, mientras escucha un: "¿estás bien?". El cabello rojo moviéndose de lado a lado era enloquecedor, el sudor pegado a la piel brillosa del chico, estaba segura que tras esa playera roja un bien formado pecho estaba esperando a ser tocado por primera vez (deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie se le haya adelantado) por unas manos inexpertas femeninas; y esas manos, sus manos llenas de tierra sobre sus caderas; diantres, si tan solo el profesor la dejara tener novio.

Bubbles lo admitía sin ningún miedo, en su mente claro estaba. El rubio del que se había deshecho con un beso a los seis años estaba volviéndola loca. No sexualmente, sino físicamente y también emocionalmente, la sensibilidad y la inocencia marcadas en el rostro de ex villano la emocionaba hasta niveles insospechados. Las respiraciones llenas de cansancio y alegría que daba al salir de los escombros la hacía suspirar, cada vez que movía su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro de un solo movimiento le hacía pensar que cuidaba a un actriz prometedor a las películas románticas y probablemente también cómicas. Entonces se dijo que nunca lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos deseaba que su vida fuese una de esas exitosas películas en las que el malo se enamora de la chica buena y ambos salvan el mundo o la ciudad en la que se desarrolla la trama. Suspiro cuando él la miró, sin saber el por qué de su mirada. ¡Era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de lo que ella pensaba! En efecto, era un chico de lo más tierno y encantador.

Buttercup miraba a Butch, la sensación de los labios sobre su piel aún quedaba grabada en su cabeza, el calor del cuerpo del chico atrás del suyo la enloquecía y lo peor. Necesitaba saber si aquello había significado algo para él. Butch era alguien muy inestable y un día podría hacer una cosa, y a la otra, nada de nada. Era un enigma que ella deseaba resolver, su corazón latía más rápido. Sus manos le sudaban y sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba igual. Pasó saliva por su boca, menos mal que el profesor salió antes que ellas dejando atrás una nota que avisaba su muy tardado regreso a casa. Por ella estaba bien, sabía que el profesor era un hombre fuerte e inquebrantable, estaría bien…, y ella también lo estaría.

Entonces lo pensó mejor dejando que el viento se llevara parte del calor de su cuerpo.

Era una niña de doce ansiando lo que deseaba una chica de 17 o 18; estaba mal, era incorrecto y Butch tenía la mayor culpa de ello. Todo por ser un incorregible pervertido.

.

.

.

Brick miró a Butch más sonriente de lo ordinario. Notaba algo en los ojos verdes que lo hacía sentir una enorme curiosidad.

—Idiota—llamó.

— ¿Qué?—Dijo Boomer volteando con tierra en la cabeza. El pelirrojo musitó un insulto por lo bajo antes de volver a hablar.

—Tú no, el otro idiota—. Brick a veces se preguntaba si Mojo había hecho experimentos con Boomer a espaldas de él y Butch. Tanta torpeza, inocencia y estupidez no era normal

—Aparte de ti y Boomer no veo a otro idiota—dijo Butch replicando. Brick se aguantó las ganas de regresarle el insulto pero se contuvo.

—Como sea, idiota—habló Brick sin temor por la mirada fulminante que mandó el adolecente. Él también poseía esa mirada al igual que Boomer, por lo tanto, a él no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo, pensó que Butch ya debería saberlo—. Quiero que me respondas una cosa, y te ordeno que seas honesto.

—Por favor Brick, ni uno de los tres es honesto.

—Lo serás, si quieres usar el pene algún día—respondió de forma grosera. Entonces tuvo toda la atención de Butch.

—Vaya, entonces tienes mi atención, ¿qué quieres?

Boomer miró de reojo a ambos hermanos e hizo un esfuerzo por agudizar su capacidad auditiva. Brick habló de nuevo.

—Tú también ven aquí, Boomer—dijo el pelirrojo sabiendo bien que Boomer no iba a resistir la tentación de escuchar la conversación. Cuando el menor se acercó algo desanimado porque no pudo esconder su curiosidad como deseaba; el mayor habló—. Esto ya no puede seguir así.

Boomer y Butch se extrañaron ante tal información.

—Nos largamos de Saltadilla.

.

.

.

Butch pateó una lata de cerveza que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo en el piso. Maldijo a Brick, maldijo a Boomer e incluso maldijo a Buttercup. Se pudo decir que mientras pensaba maldecía a todos y a todo.

Estaba tan furioso con todos y con todo, nada más esperó a que el imbécil de Brick terminará de hablar de los motivos por los cuales debían irse para después salir volando en otra dirección; supo que Buttercup no lo seguiría hasta después de recibir una orden de su hermana pelirroja y que probablemente volaría con menos fuerza de la normal por lo que pasó la noche anterior. Algo que sin duda le hizo sentir con más ventaja. Boomer y Brick; seguramente ni uno de esos dos se atrevería a seguirlo porque tal vez estaban charlando nuevamente acerca de la decisión de irse.

Estaba seguro que Boomer tampoco deseaba dejar Saltadilla tanto como él. Y posiblemente, tanto como Brick.

No, él no se iba; esos dos podrían largarse a contar rábanos en las Vegas, o atemorizar a las personas en Misisipí. Pero a él no se lo llevarían; y si su hermano mayor le cortaba el miembro, se aseguraría de que Brick tampoco se fuera completo de Saltadilla.

.

.

.

— ¡Buttercup!—Grito Blossom molesta con la pelinegra que volaba en frente de ella, con algo de lentitud pero a fin de cuentas era un vuelo. Bubbles las seguía de lejos ya que cuando esas dos peleaban solo el profesor podía detenerlas; y si su padre no podía, entonces era mejor dejarlas solas.

—Ya basta Blossom, deja de preguntarme lo mismo…—pidió la 2da hermana secando más el brillo de sus ojos, no siguió a Butch. No quiso hacerlo, la mirada de sus hermanas y la de los hermanos de Butch no se hicieron de esperar para verla estupefactos. Aún se sentía nerviosa y algo avergonzada. No deseaba verlo.

—Ya basta por favor, las dos—pidió Bubbles alzando la voz—. Blossom—llamó, cuando la mayor volteó, la rubia negó con la cabeza—. Déjala ya.

Blossom sabía que no estaba en condiciones de replicarle algo a su hermana menor, pero estaba tan apegada a las reglas que negaba completamente que alguien las rompiera.

Y por eso cada vez que ella se encontraba sola pensando en Brick. Solo deseaba morderse la lengua hasta que sangrara.

.

.

.

Brick y Boomer mantenían silencio en medio de la caminata que curiosamente debía seguir así; Boomer se rindió cuando el pelirrojo mencionó un: _"—Estamos dejando de ser lo que éramos—"._

Y supo que ese chico tenía razón. Ni uno de los tres había destruido un avión o un barco.

No por la amenaza del alcalde, sino porque habían encontrado algo que los distanciaba de la destrucción y la maldad; ese trío de súper heroínas los había logrado cambiar después de varios golpes, y el único que se dio cuenta, fue Brick.

Ellas tres eran más peligrosas cuando se portaban amables, que un Him furioso.

.

.

.

Buttercup y sus hermanas se separaron cuando Blossom pidió disculpas y tomó un camino diferente a una velocidad máxima sabiendo bien que ya había echado demasiada leña al fuego. Bubbles le dijo que deseaba estar sola antes de separarse también y dejarla sola; ambas sabían que Buttercup no estaba de ánimos para aguantar a nadie, inclusive a ellas.

La verde suspiro. Era verdad. No deseaba ver a nadie, no deseaba platicar con nadie, y tampoco deseaba buscar a nadie.

Sin embargo el destino le hizo una mala jugada poniendo a Butch en frente de ella con una mirada seria.

—Buttercup—dijo él después de un minuto de silencio—. Tú, ¿deseas que me vaya?

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron de golpe, ¿irse? ¿Podía hacer eso? ¡Es más! ¡¿Quería irse?!

¡Ja! Y ella pensando que…

—Irte—musitó bajando la mirada sin dejar ese rostro lleno de impresión—. Irte—repitió cuando un "clic" hizo que gritara—. ¡Así que sigues pensando en irte ¿he?!

Butch se quedó callado. Buttercup lo tomó del cuello y lo agitó una vez.

— ¡Después de todo quieres! ¡Irte!

Él seguía sin contestar. La hija del profesor Utonio enfureció.

— ¡Bastardo!—Lo soltó a la vez que lo arrojaba lejos de ella como si él fuera portador de una enfermedad tan letal y contagiosa como el VIH.

—Entonces…

—Entonces—gruñó ella con burla y una sonrisa torcida antes de ponerse en posición de batalla, Butch quiso sonreír, pero sabía que eso iba a enfurecerla más—. Primero te rompo los pies y las manos antes de que te vayas para que no te olvides de mí jamás.

.

.

.

_11:28._

Blossom miró de nuevo el reloj digital a un lado de la cama. Buttercup no aparecía; y ni al profesor o a Bubbles parecía importarles.

"_Ya regresará"._ Dijo el profesor al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio.

"_Es Buttercup. Seguro sólo está acabando con algunos delincuentes nocturnos"_. Le dijo Bubbles quién cocinaba la cena

Suspiro por doceava ver pasando la media noche.

¿Dónde estaba Buttercup?

.

.

.

"_Si quieres vencerme, entonces prepárate en el infierno porque aquí dudo que puedas hacerlo"_. Dijo el actor de películas de acción. _Sylvester Stallone_ a un tipo cuya apariencia era la de cualquier malhechor.

—Aún no te perdono nada—susurro Buttercup desde la última fila en la esquina de la derecha. Donde los dos habían comprobado que no había cámaras ocultas

—No quiero que me perdones—dijo él explorando el cuello femenino—. Sólo quiero que estés quieta.

—Joder, esto es incómodo, te dije que mejor fuéramos a un parque.

—Si claro—interrumpió él irónicamente—. Para que nos vean mucho reporteros.

— ¡I…dio…ta!—Gimió cuando Butch lamió lentamente desde la garganta, hasta la barbilla provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento.

Pero se levantó inmediatamente cuando él intentó meter las manos bajo su ropa.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nada de meter mano ¿entendiste?!

.

.

.

Brick miró a Boomer dormir en una de las pequeñas camas que habían ganado los primeros días que empezaron a trabajar a un lado de la suya en la cual estaba sentado; sabía que Butch no regresaba a casa a la hora que debía, pero no le importó ya que ese demente podía cuidarse solo.

El debía pensar. ¿Irse de Saltadilla?

_«— ¿En verdad quieres arriesgarte a ser normal y quedarte encerrado de por vida a estar aquí completo y…bueno, libre?—». _ Le había preguntado Boomer antes de irse a casa y comenzar un silencio tan lleno de pesadez como los dominios de Fuzzy.

¿Libre?, los tres sabían que no era tanta su libertad. Pero la tenían.

Pero si tomaba la decisión definitiva de irse y por suerte lograba escapar. Significaría no volver a molestar a esa mocosa pelirroja y a su _sexy _cabellera cada vez que la oportunidad se le daba.

Entonces lo pensó, lo pensó y lo volvió a pensar detalladamente; probablemente, debían quedarse un poco más.

Después de todo, Saltadilla era un lugar muy _divertido_.

Y qué más daba si no podía hacer que ella lograra caer en sus muy _fabulosos _encantos.

Él era persistente. Tanto que el mismo Him dejó de insistir en ser su padre después de millones y millones de: **No.**

Sí, debían quedarse.

.

.

.

Blossom estornudó y escuchó el timbre seguido de un: "Hola Buttercup", por parte de Bubbles.

Sonrió, se levantó de la cama y bajó al segundo piso. Viendo a una muy alegre chica.

— ¿Dónde estuviste Buttercup?—Preguntó Blossom como si fuese una madre angustiada y furiosa con su hija adolecente.

—En el cine. Tenía que quitarme este estrés de algún modo. ¿No?—Contestó ella sonriente. Blossom entrecerró los ojos mostrándose desconfiada.

— ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello Buttercup?—Preguntó Bubbles señalando su cuello. La pelinegra se tapó la _evidencia _viendo como Blossom se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

— ¡No es nada! ¡Nada! ¡No!

Comenzó una carrera peligrosa. Blossom y Bubbles seguían divertidamente a Buttercup por toda la casa rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué escondes?! ¡Buttercup!—Gritaba Blossom mientras Bubbles sólo reía completamente divertida de la situación.

— ¡Nada que les importe!

.

.

.

En el laboratorio, el profesor estaba sentado en una mecedora de madera viendo hacia arriba.

—Crecen tan rápido. ¿No crees Jojo?—Preguntó a un mono completamente ordinario de pelaje negro que sólo dormía cómodamente. Mojo había hecho algo bueno después de todo. En el último encierro, pidió a los guardias de seguridad arrojar un extraño polvo al primate mientras éste dormía.

No solía hacer experimentos con animales, pero ese Mojo ya se lo debía.

Nadie intentaba destruir a sus queridas y traviesas hijas, y no pagaba por ello. Además de que el efecto era temporal.

Al menos, hasta esa tarde.

Donde Mojo había perdido toda esperanza de regresar a ser un criminal.

Y los RowdyRuff Boys debían ser cuidadosos al tratar a sus bebés.

O de lo contrarío, que la piedad de Einstein cayera sobre ellos; porque él no tendría ninguna.

•**Fin****•**

* * *

_No sé si haya continuación de este fic, en realidad me lo estoy pensando; pero si subo un fic con la misma temática lo pondré en «Notas de Autora.» _

_Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me gusto hacerlo, lo digo sin mentir. Entonces. Me despido._

_JA NE!_


End file.
